Crumbled Hearts, Meant to Never Heal Again
by b.aka-chan xD
Summary: A woman's revenge can be fearsome.. most notably if her victim is the man who broke her heart! Makino Tsukushi's heart was broken by Domyoji Tsukasa, one of the world's most popular playboys - and now it's payback time!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango, I just own this plot which arose in one of my depressed modes..

* * *

_

" It's over. We're through. Leave me alone and never dare to bother me again!"

Those cruel words still echoed inside her head, sinking deeper and deeper into her skull with each and every horribly slow passing second.

"_I never loved you. It was just a game to me."_ - a game her heart had lost. A game which made her heart and soul shatter into thousands – no, million of pieces. Meant to never heal again.

_drip_

_drip_

_drip_

Every falling raindrop reminding her of the fading sound of his departing, the departing of her one and only love.

Every falling raindrop blurring the traces of her drying tears, blurring the proof of her crumbling heart.

Thunder, Lightning and her unheard whisper into the night: "Why?"

And somewhere around the corner the man stands, taking a last glance back. "Because I love you, I had to let you go..."

* * *

Authors Note: I don't know what made me write this, but here it is.. do you like it? review and tell me :D

PS: I also want to thank stepawayfromtheyam for the given help :D


	2. Meetings

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . some years later . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The students of the world-wide recognized Eitoku University were buzzing with excitement.

"Have you seen the new student?"

"Which one?"

"The unbelievable hot chick!"

"The one with the long and wavy brown hair and the unbelievable sexy black dress?"

"Yes! Rumors say she's the daughter of a rich American oil-mogul!"

"Really? I heard she's a world-wide known super model!"

"GOSH! Everyone shut up! Our new student is Mayakashi Rei"

"The Mayakashi Rei? 21-years old Mayakashi Rei, world-wide known supermodel, movie star and singer?"

"What's the commotion about? Oi, listen to me! I'm ya almighty Domyouji Tsukasa so SHUT UP!" but for the first time within living memory he was ignored. "You," he growled, grasping a passing freshman in the neck, "what's the commotion about?"

"W..we've got a new student a..at school.. it's Mayakashi Rei!"

"Maya-who?"

At this Nishikado Soujiro snorted. "Where do you live, Tsukasa? **_Everybody_** knows Mayakashi Rei, **_the_** Japanese shooting star! Within 4 years she climbed to the top of music-, modeling-, an movie-business! At the moment she's the richest and most gorgeous girl on this planet! I'd pay **_every _**price to score with her!" _[insert drooling faces of Akira and Soujiro :D]_

"Sorry to disappoint you my dear, but I'm not for sale at the moment. Maybe another time" a teasing voice entered from the background.

"It's a honor to meet you!", the first playboy started after turning while he was now placing a kiss onto the girl's hand. "I am Nishikado Soujiro and you are drop-dead gorgeous!"

"And _I_ am Mimasaka Akira", the older guy inserted while pushing his friend away, "I'm **_truly_** honored to meet you and one of your **_biggest_** fans."

"Hey, I'm also one of your biggest fans!", murmured the replaced guy. But Akira continued unperturbed: "The bad-tempered curly-head is Domyouji Tsukasa and the shy guy in the corner is.."

"Rui-chan!" the girl squeaked just to fling her arms around the blond boy's neck.

"How many more times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Rui-**_chan_**, my dear Rei-chan?", Rui asked with evident laughter in his eyes.

"How many more times do **_I_ **have to tell **_you_** that your eyes make quite obvious how much you like it?"

"Well, that is for you to decide.", the guy answered with a wink.

"Earth to Rui, Earth to Rui! Could you please tell us what's going here **_for god's sake_**!" Sojiroh grumped, pulling Rei and Rui out of their own small world.

"I know her."

"Wow! That's something we'd **_never_** guess.."

"I know her from France?", Rui answered utterly bored.

Suddenly Tsukasa talked. "Tsukushi?", he whispered. "My dear Tsukushi?", he continued while he approached just to hug her tight.

"L..leave me alone!", Rei said with tears in her eyes. "And who's this 'Tsukushi'?"  
"Tsukushi, don't do this to me! I.. I know I made a mistake! B..but..!"

"Tsukasa, calm down! She ain't Tsukushi. Your Makino Tsukushi is dead. Pull yourself together!", the two playboys hissed into Tsukasa's ears while pulling him back onto his feet.

"I'm so sorry, b..but I can't help you! I don't know any Tsukushi!", Rei cried. She turned around and ran.

"I'll take care of her", Rui told the remaining F3 while he hurried to follow the leaving woman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - scene shift - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You're a good actor, dear Rei."

"Well, all those Oscars in my showcase have a reason, haven't they?"

"You've seen him. And you still want to break him? He is already a broken man..."

"Are you trying to change my mind? Already taking sides with him?"

"I'm taking sides with no one. He's my best friend but you're the love of my life."

"Hanazawa Rui, how many more times do I have to remind you of all the pain he brought over you **_and_ **her? She **_died _**4 years ago. Now here I am. Ready to revenge her."

"I know. But promise me you'll remember one thing: my love for you is still the same, no matter who you you are."

And with this Rui captured her in a tight embrace, kissing her softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - scene shift - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oi Rui, where's Rei-chan?", Soujiro asked his arriving friend.

"Mayakashi_-**kun**_" Rui corrected with obvious possessiveness, "went home – it was too much for her. She's just too sensitive. Yet she asked me to invite you **_three_** to her housewarming party on Saturday..."

* * *

_Yeah, I know it's short...but it was the best way to end this chapter without maiming it ^^. and somehow this stupid thing refuses to save the changes in style I make.._

_[insert usual disclaimer-stuff]_

_by the way: this chapter is dedicated to my best friends Mel [__u/2312942__], Itschi and Rose-chan-chan [__u/1290995__].. and to some more persons who I won't name :D_

… _and to my grandmother_

… _and to everyone else who reads and likes this story :D_


End file.
